Obliviate
by Yo mismo
Summary: Quase AU Hermione tem uma dívida, agora ela terá que apagar o sentimento de um certo professor. SS/HG


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, porque se fosse eu estaria trilhonária... Mas a história é, então qualquer coisa relacionada a ela por favor sejam legais de colocar que veio daqui!

Fic baseada na frase: "E como você vai fazer isso, panaca? Um Obliviate em você mesmo adiantará tudo, não é?" da fic "Desilusões Perigosas ou Apenas Amor?" de Dany Fabra

Enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Obliviate**_

Como mesmo tinha acontecido tudo?

Ah, sim... ela se lembrava... tudo começara na última batalha onde aquele bastardo tinha a protegido contra comensais da morte. Sim... fora tudo lá: quando ela se vira cercada por 5 comensais, que ela não pôde distinguir por causa da máscara, e quando um deles fez um feitiço de captura, ele lancara um contra-feitico. Agora ela tinha uma divida com ele.

Hermione Granger tinha uma dívida com Severo Snape. _Tinha como ficar melhor?_

Mas, apesar de tudo, a única coisa que ela não entendia, foi porque Snape resolveu cobrá-la _agora_ e não em uma batalha. Sim, porque ela podia salvar a vida dele em uma batalha, mas agora? Quando estavam em Hogwarts? Totalmente protegidos? Snape estava louco por perder uma chance a mais de ficar vivo! Ela sabia disso.

E ela sabia que ele sabia disso.

Ele não perderia essa chance por nada! Então a pergunta certa era: porque ele resolvera cobrar ela agora?

Hermione se levantou da cama e começou a caminhar em direção a saída do dormitório. Avistou Ron e o avisou que não a esperasse pois iria demorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entre, Granger. – Foi a única coisa que ouviu ao bater na porta do escritório de Snape. Hermione entrou. Entrou e se sentou sem nem ser convidada a fazê-lo.

-Senhor, vim pagar minha dívida. – ela disse em tom sério

-Antes de outra coisa, quero que você me diga: você já fez feitiços de esquecimento? – Hermione ficou ressabiada. Feitiços de esquecimento não poderiam ser lançados sem o ministério ficar sabendo. –Não irei puni-la, Granger. Dou minha palavra.

Palavra? Oh! Aquilo com certeza era sério.

-Na verdade senhor, sim, já fiz. Eu sei que isto é contra as leis, mas eu fui obrigada a fazê-lo na ocasião.

-Que ocasião, senhorita Granger? – perguntou Snape aparentemente curioso.

Hermione prendeu um "não te interessa" mordendo a língua, para depois falar:

-Quando comensais da morte atacaram meus pais, senhor. Eles se desesperaram e não queriam me deixar voltar para Hogwarts. Então eu os obliviei. –Ela não continou a falar.

-Teve outras vezes? Vezes que a ocasião não te obrigou?

-O senhor quer saber se eu o oblivei? –ela perguntou atrevida

E quando ela pensou que o outro fosse explodir a xingando, ele apenas sorriu de canto, extremamente malicioso.

-Não. Eu quero saber se teve mais vezes. Eu não posso mandar fazê-la o que eu tenho em mente, se não fizer esse pequeno questionário antes.

Hermione aliviou.

-Sim. No segundo ano obliviei a culpa de Harry, quando ele achou que não tinha sido forte o suficiente para proteger Gin contra Tom Riddle. –Ela começou a listar -Obliviei o ciúmes de Ron, quando eu saí com Victor. –Snape fechou a cara, mas ela continuou – Obliviei Cho Chang para ela não lembrar do beijo entre ela e Harry, quando ela começou a se achar de mais por causa disso e isso começou a distrair Harry de seu principal objetivo. Obliviei...

Snape sorriu e a interrompeu

-Como a senhorita não caiu na Sonserina, é um mistério para mim, porque sangue nenhum consegue superar sua frieza. – Ele disse como se quisesse elogiá-la, mas Hermione fechou a cara – Desculpe, - ele recomeçou irônico - apenas pensei que você também achasse que as pessoas não podem ser classificadas em apenas quatro tipos. – ele repreendeu levemente. – Mas isso não importa muito, certo? O que importa é: nunca teve nenhum efeito colateral, quando você obliviou os sentimentos deles?

Apagar sentimentos era o feitiço de esquecimento mais difícil de se fazer. E era muito fácil de deixar seqüelas ao fazer isso. Mas Hermione achou muito estranho, _do mesmo jeito,_ o fato dele se prender somente a isso.

-Bom, com Harry no segundo ano, ele não conseguiu esquecer ele totalmente, mas, fora isso... –Ela se prendeu quando ia dizer "nada menos que perfeito"

-Bom. Muito bom. –Snape se levantou e disse quase murmurando, como se fizesse uma força extraordinária para falar – Siga-me.

Eles saíram do escritório, por uma porta que ela não conhecia, e começaram a andar em silencio por um corredor pouco iluminado.

-Sabe qual é o problema de ser um mestre em feitiços de esquecimento? –ele perguntou, mas não esperou resposta – Você vai se lembrar de muita coisa que as outras pessoas não irão. E não poderá compartilhar com elas...

Sim, aquilo era óbvio. Hermione esperou ele terminar o raciocínio, porém ele não o fez, já que tinham chegado a uma porta que ele abriu com a se viu em uma sala fria, bonita e clara. Decorada de verde e cinza. Eles se sentaram no sofá cinza que havia no local.

-O que você vai fazer agora, como pagamento da sua dívida, não pode ser dito a ninguém. –Ele pausou um momento – É um pagamento secreto.

Um pagamento secreto era uma promessa de nunca contar a ninguém o que tinha sido feito para pagar uma dívida. Não tinha conseqüências, pois o contrario nunca iria acontecer, uma vez que toda vez que ela fosse tocar no assunto, palavra nenhuma sairia de sua boca.

-É algo imoral? –Snape a olhou indgnado. Ela nunca vira ele expressando tantas emoções assim antes. –Desculpe, mas eu tenho que perguntar, eu não gostaria de perder minha virgindade por causa de uma dívida.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente

-Não, não é. Mas se fosse, a senhorita não poderia recusar do mesmo jeito, lembra-se? – É, isso era verdade, ela estava ali para fazer o que quer que ele pedisse. –Não sou nenhum estrupador, Granger. Deveria saber isso. Aceita o pagamento secreto ou não, senhorita Granger?

-Eu aceito pagar minha dívida secretamente. –ela disse. Era somente assim que se aceitava, pelas tradições. Ela deveria aceitar sem ao menos saber do que se tratava.

-Certo, agora, posso lhe dizer o que pretendo que você faça. A senhorita irá obliviar um sentimento meu.

A ultima coisa que Hermione estava no momento era surpresa. Ela já imaginava que isso fosse ocorrer.

-Qual deles? –ela perguntou

-Amor. – foi a única coisa que ele respondeu por um tempo. – Quero que você apague que um dia eu... amei... alguém, senhorita Granger.

A primeira coisa que Hermione estava no momento era surpresa. Ela nunca imaginaria que Snape chegaria a tal ponto por um amor não correspondido. Aliás, ela nunca acharia que ele seria capaz de amar alguém.

-Eu preciso saber, antes de obliviá-lo, por quem o senhor está... digo, quem o senhor ama.

Severo ficou sério.

-Não, a senhorita não precisa, é só fazer o feitiço, procurar pelo sentimento, que eu lhe garanto, não será difícil de achá-lo e depois ler este papel. – ele entregou um papel para ela, que ia abrir, mas ele a impediu – não faça isso agora. Só o abra depois do feitiço.

Snape sabia que ela ficaria sabendo de quem ele gostava, mais cedo ou mais tarde, então, porque ela não poderia saber mais cedo... _Oh! Ele estava com vergonha!_

Era realmente uma pena que o pagamento era secreto, pois ela _amaria_ contar a todos que vira Severo Snape com vergonha.

-Eu irei, fazê-lo e logo após, a dívida estará paga. Então o senhor, não poderá cobrá-la novamente.

-Eu tenho consciência disso. Apenas faça.

Hermione se levantou e apontou para a cabeça dele.

-Obliviate Emotie Lieb

Hermione começou a se ver nas memórias de Snape. Ela se viu com Victor no baile do quarto ano. Viu ela gritando para Harry agarrar o pomo no quadribol. Se viu ao lado de Ron na enfermaria. Se viu falando com Dumbledore. Se viu falando com Snape. Se viu levantando a mão para responder uma pergunta na aula. Se viu cercada de comensais da morte. Se viu ser protegida por ele e então ela viu Snape ser torturado por tê-la protegido. Então tudo fez sentido a ela: Hermione iria apagar a si mesmo de Snape.

Ela abriu o papel com a mão desocupada e começou a ler

-Você não se lembrará do amor por Hermione Granger. Não se lembrará da divida que ela tem por você. Se lembrará apenas que Hermione Granger é sua aluna. E deverá tratá-la como tal. Sua mente voltará ao normal assim que ouvir o som da porta batendo. Obliviate Finite.

Hermione guardou o papel no seu bolso e olhou os olhos de Snape vazios por causa do feitiço. Ela se virou para sair, pois sabia que quanto mais demorasse para ele despertar, mais a mente dele iria ficar com conseqüências.

Ela saiu e bateu a porta. Quase correu o caminho de volta. Saiu apressada do escritório de Snape. E então ela começou a correr em direção ao caminho de volta para Grifinoria. Snape a amava, a protegeu de comensais da morte e quase morreu por isso, para depois fazê-la obliviar sua mente.

No final das contas, ele apenas queria sobreviver. Mesmo que isso acabasse fazendo ele torturar a mulher que amava. Ela havia sentido a tristeza dele ao obrigar ela a fazer isso. Ela começou a chorar, sem prestar atenção no que estava a sua frente.

Ela mal disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda e entrou na Grifinoria ainda chorando. Ouviu Ron e Harry chamarem por ela, mas não se importou. Continuou em direção ao seu dormitório, mas não contava que Ron e Harry fossem muito mais rápidos que ela e a segurasse.

-O que houve? –Harry perguntou forçando um abraço. Ela apenas continuou chorando em Harry. Sem dizer nada. - Herm, conte o que houve.

-É! Como você acha que a gente vai bater em quem fez isso, se você não falar? – tentou Ron, fazendo piada para ela tentar esquecer por um momento.

Ela só chorava, mas percebeu que eles a fizeram sentar no sofá. Depois de algum tempo ela conseguiu dizer:

-Não é nada... –ela foi repreendida por olhares de seus amigos – é só que... o problema de ser um mestre em feitiços de esquecimento é que você vai se lembrar de muita coisa que as outras pessoas não irão. - ela forçou um sorriso. –Não precisam bater em ninguém. Porque a culpa é toda minha. - Ela se levantou – eu... só... preciso ficar sozinha. –avisou

Ela subiu as escadas correndo e chegou a seu dormitório. Deitou-se em sua cama e voltou a chorar.

Agora ela entendia: O problema de ser um mestre em feitiços de esquecimento é se lembrar de muita coisa que as outras pessoas não irão. E você não irá poder compartilhar a dor que para o outro é inexistente.

O que ela não entendia era: por que a dor?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bem, gente uma shortfic pra vocês, não me matem pois é a minha primeira fic de Harry Potter que eu faço! (Que emoção!) Enfim... Espero que tenham aproveitado, e bem... Deixem rewiews e façam uma autora feliz!

Yo mismo


End file.
